Splendon't VS Splendid
by Dark Black In The Nightmares
Summary: Ambos superheroes,apostaron en quien se va a quedar con Flaky,que va a pasar en el segundo capitulo? Descubranlo! Se lo dedico a Punkcedoll y a los que les gusta a Splendid y Splendon't! CHAO!
1. Que comience la apuesta!

Hola! Aquí Roxana trayéndoles un fic donde aquí participaran Splendid,Splendon't y entre otros personajes! El fic se tratara de que ambos superheroes que apuestan de quien va a ganar el amor hacia Flaky! Se lo dedico a Punkcedoll (Bueno si es que esta disponible XD) y los que les gusta a Splendid y Splendon't yo en mi caso mi favorito es Splendon't,bueno no mas distracciones y comencemos con el fic! Disfruten el fic! ^^

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen! Son de mondo media!**

**PD: A Splendid lo voy a considerar un pervertido al extremo! XD**

* * *

Yo ya no doy mas de la cabeza, no entiendo por que me comparan contigo,sera porque quieres atraer la atención de todos,mientras que yo solo hago el ridículo cuando me dejas por cualquier lado y mientras que la gente miraba lo que hacia,es una estupidez,tu y yo escuchamos la misma música como Skrillex,Dubstep y entre otros géneros de música,nos levantamos a la misma hora,comemos al mismo tiempo, que rayos tengo en la cabeza! Tu eres TAN tranquilo,hablas cuando se te de la gana y mientras que yo solo soy un charlatán,torpe y ademas un engreído (Lo que dices cuando me molestas ¬¬)

"Primero esta Giggles,quien es la pelirosada,que consideran que es una pu** por que salio con casi la mayoría de los hombres,el novio que supestamente es Cuddles,no sabe ni siquiera que ella salio con esos chicos,lo que ella quiere es no termine con el, la verdad si es una pu**" ¬¬

"Luego esta la peliazul llamada Petunia,esa si es una verdadera mujer,ya viste su cuerpo? Es tan sensata,hermosa y…y…es TAN sexy!"-Después de decir todo eso le causa un derrame nasal-.

-Ves,ves la verdad si eres un pervertido al extremo!-Dijo Splendon't sin sacarse los auriculares al escuchar _Sexual Seduction (Skrillex Remix)-Aka Sonny Moore._

-Yo no soy ningún pervertido y tu lo sabes!-Dijo Splendid secándose la nariz-Bueno algunas veces…

-Ves que tengo la razón! Ademas pareces un niñito de cinco años!-Dijo Splendon't burlón.

-Yo no actuó como un niñito de cinco! Yo ya tengo 21! Y tu lo sabes!-Dijo gritándole

-Ya actúas como uno!-Dijo Splendon't cambiando de música-.

-Eres un…-No termina la palabra,porque Splendon't lo amenaza con golpearlo-Mejor no digo nada!

-Mas te vale!-Dijo Splendon't

-Uy mira cuanto miedo tengo!-Dijo Splendid burlándose

-Ahora si!-Lo golpea- Mierda! Tienes la cabeza muy dura!-Sobándose el puño-

-Te lo mereces!-Dijo Splendid-Si algún ella me llega ver mi actitud que hago contigo,va a…

-De quien hablas?-Dijo Splendon't sobándose todavía el puño-

-Flaky! ^o^-Grito emocionado

-Espera acaso te gusta a ella?-Dijo Splendon't sorprendido

-Claro! Es la única chica que no tiene ningún chico para salir!-Dijo Splendid abrazando en sus manos un peluche idéntico a Flaky

-Y ademas te gustan las que a MI me gustan! Verdad? ¬¬#-Dijo Splendon't

-Si! Pero esta vez es diferente,ella es perfecta!-Abrazando aun con mas fuerza el peluche-

-De donde sacaste ese peluche de Flaky?-Poniéndose algo celoso-

-Una amiga que es conocida de Flaky,me lo regalo para mi cumple!-Dice sonriente y después se imagina a Flaky completamente desnuda y vuelve el derrame nasal (**Yo:Que pervertido! ¬/¬**)

-Ahora si! Te considero un "**pervertido**"!-Dijo Splendon't

-Que no soy…-Splendon't lo mira- Bueno,bueno si soy un pervertido! Contento? ¬¬

-SI!-Dice sarcástico-

-Splendon't eres un **IDIOTA**!-Dijo Splendid

-TU eres un idiota!-De golpe se le ocurre una idea-Oye Splendid! Te apuesto algo! Quien uno de nosotros gane,se llevara el corazón hacia Flaky!

-Buena idea!-Dijo Splendid

Ambos se quedaron mano a mano y prometieron que algún día que gane el corazón de la pelirroja,ya estaba oscureciendo ambos se durmieron y quedaron en ver algún día a la pelirroja

-_Ya va a ver!_-Dijo Splendid con los ojos cerrados-_Le voy a demostrar que no soy ningún pervertido!_

_-Va a ver que yo soy mejor que el!_-Dijo Splendon't con los ojos también cerrados-…

Los se durmieron de una buena vez y esperar hasta mañana cual de los dos va a escoger Flaky

**FIN**

***Por otro lado estaba una chica castaña,junto con chica también castaña de puntas rubias y con una pelinegra***

**Luana: Ow,así que eso es lo que se te metió a la cabeza?**

**Roxana: ¬¬**

**Luana: Lo dije jodiendo! XD**

**Daiana: Creo que no le gusto ¬3¬**

**Luana: Porque? TT-TT**

**Roxana: Como sea,espero que a alguien le haya gustado!**

**Daiana: Dejen reviews!**

**Roxana: Esperemos que va a pasar mañana!**

**Las tres: CHAO!**

* * *

**Nota de Roxana (O sea yo XD): Bueno espero que a alguien le haya gustado! ^^**


	2. Capitulo 2: A Conquistar A Flaky!

**Advertencia!: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen! Son de Mondo Media!**

**Capítulo 2: Primer Día: A Conquistar a Flaky!**

* * *

Eran las 7:00 am y ambos superhéroes se levantaron con algo de sueño, pero se sorprendieron de golpe y se dieron cuenta de que hoy había quedado en ver a Flaky donde la vieran.

-Nos quedamos dormidos!-Dijo Splendid al ver el reloj y después suspiro-Ah no….

-Sí que te alteras por todo….-Dijo Splendon't.

-Mira quién habla, idio….-Recibe un golpe-Ow!...

-Te lo mereces!-Dijo Splendon't.

-Mierda!-Dijo sobándose la cabeza cuando recibió el golpe-Como sea yo la conquistare antes de que tu...Adonde se fue?

Comenzó a notar que se había ido a ver a Flaky antes que él.

-Maldita sea! Se cree que él va a ser el primero en verla! Ya va a ver!-Sale corriendo con toda su velocidad.

***En un centro comercial, había una castaña, con una chica de puntas rubias y una pelinegra***

-Hey! Cuál de estas fundas para celular, me queda mejor?-Dijo Daiana mostrando dos fundas para celulares Blackberry-.

-Pues yo opino que este!-Dijo Luana ,señalándole una funda con la imagen de Bob Marley-.

-Si! Este! Me llevo este!-Se dirige hacia el cajero para comprar la funda-.

-Hey Roxana! Que estás haciendo?-Pregunto Luana-.

-Eh? Ah no es que estaba esperando a Julio, ya sabes quién!-Dijo Roxana-.

-Tu novio, verdad?-Dijo Luana-.

-Si es que le mande un mensaje de que nos encontraríamos aquí, pero….creo que no va a venir-Dijo Roxana al ver su celular y se fijó en su buzón de entrada-.

-Si mi novio igual, yo le mande un mensaje y estoy media hora esperando su respuesta-Dijo Luana y también fijándose en su celular-.

-Gracias!-Saluda a la cajera-Hey que pasa? Al final va a venir tu novio?-Pregunto Daiana-.

-No lo sé…-Respondió Roxana-Bueno como sea, ya decidiste que funda vas a comprarte?

-Si!-Dijo Daiana MUY contenta-Ya lo compre y adonde quieren ir?

-A tomar un helado!-Dijo Luana.

-Ok…si es que no hay nada para hacer, vamos!-Dijo Roxana-.

Las tres se fueron.

***Por otro lado estaba Splendid MUY furioso***

-Maldita sea! Se aprovechó mientras me dijo hablando solo!-Dijo Splendid-.

Luego miro hacia donde estaba Splendon't, quien estaba en la tienda de regalos.

-AHÍ ESTAS!-Se va corriendo hacia el- Con que estabas aquí verdad?-Dijo Splendid tomándolo de la ropa-.

-De que hablas?-Dijo Splendon't mirándolo serio-.

-No te hagas! Me dejaste para que te vayas con MI amada!-Dijo Splendid aún MAS furioso de costumbre-.

-Tu amada, ella va a ser MIA!-Dijo Splendon't-.

-NO LA MIA!-Grito-.

Luego los dos estaban en shock cuando vieron a Flaky, algo asustada por la actitud de los dos.

-WTF?!-Gritaron los dos-.

Luego los dos se separaron.

Splendid se fue rápidamente hacia la tienda de regalos y sale con un globo enorme con oso de peluche adentro y globitos también adentro.

-Esto ten Flaky!-Dijo Splendid y Flaky toma el globo enorme-Te gusta?

-Aww…Es muy lindo!-Dijo Flaky con sonrojo-Bueno gracias por el regalo! Me tengo que ir-Sale corriendo-Gracias!

Splendid comienza a festejar como loco.

-JA…Te gane Splendon't que vas a hacer ahora SIN Flaky?-Dijo-Splendon't ya no vale!-Comenzó a bailar como un loco-Splendon't ya es UN idiota!

-Yo mejor me voy….-Se va corriendo-.

-Eso! Splendon't es un maricon!-Continua bailando-Splendon't es…-Comenzó a notar que la gente lo miraba, una niña salió corriendo, se escondió en una palmera por la actitud de él y Daiana,Luana y Roxana y otras chicas se reían mientras caminaba y el solo se quedó congelado-Esto…-Después se da cuenta que Splendon't no estaba-Maldita sea! Em bueno gente gracias por ver la actuación que hice y….nos vemos!-Sale corriendo y con la cara muy roja-Voy a matarlo por obligarme a hacer eso!-Dijo molesto-.

***Por otro lado estaban las tres y comienzan a reírse en voz alta***

-Jajja lo vieron eso?-Dijo Luana riendo-.

-Lo vieron bailar?-Comienza bailar de la misma forma-.

-Ya!-Grito-Tenemos que continuar con el recorido!-.

Las tres salen corriendo.

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**CHAO!**


End file.
